Restricting access to computing resources, such as files in a file system, to particular users is oftentimes desired. One way such restrictions can be enforced is a user-based approach in which particular types of access to resources are granted to particular users. Although such user-based approaches can be beneficial, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that such approaches lack flexibility in the restricting of access to resources.